StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is feirce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Swiftwing- Lithe brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white spot on her chest. Green eyes.Daughter of WindSwiftwing~ Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagehoney-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit (pics:) Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Special cat of the litter, looks like a tiger, is a tiger sometimes Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *5 Voles *1 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *4 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Rules *No killing unless it's needed *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code Roleplay July 23, 2010 -Pads out of warrior's den and stretches-Shadeflower (Coolio! Like my new signature??? ;))--Sandy ( Totally! How do you take the time stamp off? WHEN CAN I BECOME AN APPRENTICE?!?- Because I leave on Tuesday, come back friday, and leave Again Saturday!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Well have it as soon as Holly is on. As for the time signatue, dont hit the signature button. What you do is write a - (Dash) and then 3 of these ~)--Sandy ( Thanks. I posted all the times I am going to be gone on your talk page.)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Kay, thanks. And do you want your signature to just say Daughter of Scourge, but still have the link to your page????)--Sandy ( Yeah, that would be cool. How do you do that?)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Go to your preferences. Then go to custom signature and type in --Daughter of Scourge--. DONT check the box where it says custom signature. Just save it and it should work. :))--Sandy (Thanks. I'll do that right now.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Np)-Sandy Pads up*"Hi!"-Cloverheart Sandstar dips her head to Cloverheart, "Welcome to Starclan"-Sandy "Thanks."- Cloverheart Darkkit bounces out- "HI!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!"---Daughter of Scourge-- Giggles* "Hi.My name is Cloverheart.New warrior of Starclan."- Cloverheart " I'm about to be apprenticed! I wonder if you could be my mentor?"-Bounces up and down---Daughter of Scourge-- "I would love to,but thats up to Sandtstar."- Cloverheart " I'll ask her!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Cool"- Cloverheart Sandstar pads into her den-Sandy "Hey, Sandstar, could Cloverheart possibly fill in for Crystalwing when she has kits?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Its an idea. Maybe Cloverheart could train you instead of Crystalwing entirely............" Sandstar says deep in thought-Sandy ( Cloverheart? How much are you on? Because I am on pretty much all dayish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- ( Cloverheart, if you come on often, you can mentor Dark)--Sandy I'm on almost every day because I dont have much to do during the day.) Cloverheart (You can be Darkkit's mentor, if you like, and if Holly agrees)--Sandy (Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( ) -Crystalwing passes Cloverheart, and scoffs- (Thanks,sorry it takes me a while to reply,my computers slow.)-Cloverheart (HEY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE A SPEECH HERE! @#$%^$##$^%$#^%#$@%$^@!) (Holly, is it K is Cloverheart mentors Dark???)--Sandy (But Crystalwing is a foe of Cloverheart, and I am too. And Clawkit/Rosekit is not going to be my app.) (And probably today or tommorrow, the HUGE litter's born. Probably today.) (-Sighs- Fine. Sagehoney will mentor Dark. Clover will get Clawkit/Rosekit.)--Sandy (Oh,ok.)- Cloverheart (Sorry Cloverheart)--Sandy (NO! LET SAGE HAVE EARTHKIT! AND STOP DELETING MY POSTS!) (Ok! And im not deleting your posts. Stardust will mentor Dark then.)--Sandy (Ok. You seem to want one of the four to do it. Mintleaf is mentoring Shadekit, and Cloverheart can have Rosekit or something. We should find a tom to mentor Clawkit. Wait........................If Dust is on more, he can, or Redtooth. And White(shadow) shold be renamed.) (Well do White(shadow) naming ceremony during Dark's apprentice ceremony. I would ask her to give up her lives except for one, but there are no more cats to take her spot)--Sandy (But why? She's the last cat in the BF! Oh yes, G2G. BRB in a half-hour. Toodles~) (CYA Holly! When she gets back on well do the ceremony)--Sandy (Y r those 2 cats my foes?) (-Shrugs- If I knew, I would tell ya)--Sandy ( So who is my Mentor??!?!?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Stardust)-Sandy ( Cool. who will be Rosekit's and Clawkit's mentors?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I'll be Rosekits,I think.)- Cloverheart (^^Yeppers. Dust will get Clawkit, if he agrees)--Sandy ( Awsome!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Meh. Cloverheart needs to learn that the " is for roleplaying, and the ( is for not roleplaying!) (Sorry! I didnt know! I type so i use those alot!) (We ALL type. How else DO we communicate?) (I mean stories! This is my first typing website!)- Cloverheart (I do too. Hooplah. And I have a HUGE 1,000 page Warriors book. -_-) -Crystalwing runs out of camp, shreiking- -Gingerheart follows her- (Whats wit Crystalwing?) (She's either getting driven out, having kits, or something else.) -Darkkit follows---Daughter of Scourge-- -All of EarthClan are coming back, each with a kit, and they drop off a kit in the nursery, EarthClan being 10 members, and Gingerheart and Crystalwing are with a kit, too, 12 kits in total- (Who has powers???) -Mintleaf and Sagehoney are each carring a fish, and they drop their fresh-kill at the sight-"Great MoonClan, that's a lot of kits! That must be one proud mother.- -Gingerheart announces to Clan, "Attention! We have twelve, and I repeat, twelve kits!_ (Hooplah's For new kits! {We'd better be keepin Blazekit! ;)})-Sandy -Darkkit follows behind, and helps keep the kits in the nursery.---Daughter of Scourge-- (WHAT DID I SAY, ABOUT POSTING? NOW I HAVE TO START OVER!) (I got 2 go.Sorry for all you who hate me 4 no reason that I joined this clan,but I,ll be back later!)- Cloverheart (It's because I'm supsicous!) (CYA Clover!)--Sandy (-sighs-) (-Looks at long list of kits- were gonna need ALOT more warriors 0_o)--Sandy I could mentor one of those kits.Dustpelts 21:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Actually, I was gonna give you Clawkit)-Sandy That is fine with me. I like the new warrior's names!!Dustpelts 22:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Who will be Darkkit's mentor?Dustpelts 22:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Stardust-Sandy Who is Stardust?Dustpelts 22:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Starpaw. They got their warrior names--Sandy Never mind. He will be a good mentor for Darkkit.Dustpelts 22:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (I agree. Hey, you wanna be mates in the RP?)--Sandy Since you are a leader if you have kits then we will have to pass then off as somebody's else's kits. But otherwise then yes.Dustpelts 22:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Ok, thanks.:) Ill add us to the list)--Sandy Don't you think Seastar having seven kits was a bit much? 4 kits should be the limit.Dustpelts 22:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I think were gonna give some to Earthclan though--Sandy Good we have too many kits anyway.Dustpelts 22:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) The queens have their work cut out for them--Sandy With less kits the queens won't be overworked as much. Have you noticed how tired they look?Dustpelts 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I suppose we can blame Holly for that XD-Sandy We should give EarthClan back their kits.Dustpelts 22:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, let their queens be overworked--Sandy We will be stronger then!Dustpelts 22:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) XD Probably-Sandy Blame me? Why you guys are so mean! I leave for two hours, expecting you to be ok, and here you go! .....Idiots. (XD Were joking! :P)--Sandy And there's another queen in the Clan, Imma not say, that is helping Crystalwing nurse. (Its Ginger :P)--Sandy NAO, IT'S NOT! (0_o Oh. Then its either Whiteshadow or Sagehoney)-Sandy (Hm....................Whiteshadow still has milk from Sagehoney, Stardust, and Mintleaf.) ( Hooplah!! WE will be gaining Two new warriors played by my brother and his friend. Also my best freind will be RPing Petalfur and Rosekit, and another boy will be play Redtooth.)---Daughter of Scourge-- -sobs at SandXDust, one cat loved Sand, and one loved Dust, THE AGONY!- (?????????????????? *Confused* Who wrote that ^^?)-Sandy (WHEN CAN I BECOME AN APPRENTICE?!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (When Holly gets on. And do you know who wrote that?^^^)--Sandy ( No Idea!! But I'll find out. P.S. you can pass your's and dust's kits off as Petalfur's!)---Daughter of Scourge-- ( It was Hollyleaf.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Oh. Why did she say that?)--Sandy ( I don't know.P.S. you can pass your's and dust's kits off as Petalfur's!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Thanks Dark, but I think ill claim them as my own. :) Petal can nurse them, but im DEFINETLY claiming them :))-Sandy (-Gasps in surprise and shock- That's against the warrior code!) -Hollyleaf runs out of camp as fast as she can- Yeah she is going to claim them and I will claim the kits also!Dustpelts 13:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) We don't care if it is aganist the warrior code we will have kits!!Dustpelts 13:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) What did she mean by that 1 cat loved Sand and 1 cat loved Dust?)Dustpelts 13:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am going hunting.Dustpelts 13:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) While later comes back with a lot of fresh kill. Puts it on the fresh-kill pile.Dustpelts 13:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) (Ok, 3 things: Dust! :D Who said its against the warrior code and Who loved who???)-Sandy (It is a secret! You detail mated, so you can't be mates! And StarClan sent Hollyleaf a sign saying that bad things will happen if you mate and have kits! One of you might die, or worse, your kits!) July 24, 2010 Sandstar pads out of her den (Anyone wanna RP?)-Sandy ''-Hollyleaf is still mad from yesterday, and she leaves camp-'' ( Anyone wanna RP?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ( oh.)--Daughter of Scourge-- -Darkkit follows---Daughter of Scourge-- -out into territory- (Which one?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (DUH!) -Pads out of camp to hunt and brings back a fat rabbit-Shadeflower -Crystalwing and Sagehoney come out, 11 kits bounding around happily-"Bye, Whitestar and Hollyleaf!" ( Where's the twelevith one?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (WATCH OUT, SAGEHONEYYYYYYYY! (The twelth one has powers) -Sagehoney gets clawed- "Ow!" ( What kind of powers?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Look at the kit names.) (We never detail mated! And, why are you so against SandXDust???)-Sandstar too lazy to log in (Sand, no cussing!) Do they have a problem with us being mates?Dustpelts 03:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ( I'm not!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Then why does Hollyleaf get so upset about it?Dustpelts 03:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) (Because somebody said that the RULES are Follow the Warrior Code!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Well we can cange them a little bit!Dustpelts 13:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) (And WHERE in the warrior code does it say that she-leaders can't have mates!?!?!)-Sandy -Goes hunting brings back 4 voles.-Shadeflower (Okay, it was still forbidden) July 25, 2010 (By who exactly??) Sandstar pads out of her den (Anyone wanna RP?)-Sandy (Sure, but I only have half an hour. And I'm in the ice forest, right now so...........)---Daughter of Scourge-- (The mountain) -Tigerkit, Blazekit, Shadekit, and Earthkit are playing outside- (Sagehoney is going to act as the 7 kit's mother, and if needed help, Whitestar too.) Category:Starclan